The invention relates to improvements in dredging machines of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,387 granted July 21, 1970.
In dredging machines of the design of the aforesaid patent, there is a tendency to disperse the dredged fines through surrounding water causing objectionable pollution. Present environmental requirements dictate nonstirring dredging operations. Such operations are particularly difficult to perform, especially in eutrophied waters where the dredging involes the harvesting of a large amount of vegetation.